Videoconferences can involve transmission of video and audio information between two or more videoconference locations. It can be desirable to display prominently a person who is currently talking at a first location to participants who are at different locations. Such a currently talking person can be called an “active talker.” Before an active talker can be displayed more prominently than listeners, the position of the active talker needs to be localized. Solutions to this and related issues can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 6,980,485, U.S. Pat. No. 8,248,448 and U.S. Pat. No. 8,395,653, the contents of which are fully incorporated by reference herein. Most solutions use only audio information to localize an active talker. However, such solutions can often be less accurate and more cumbersome than is desirable. Thus, there is room for improvement in the art.